Talk:Bianca
Name of crossbow The name Bianca for a weapon may also be a reference to Assassin's Creed II, where Bianca is the name given to one of the characters' swords. -- (talk) 05:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Reply to above comment - I wouldn't add that, as in ACII the weapon is a sword, not a crossbow. Plus, we already have the reason why it's called Bianca, and it's got absolutely nothing to do with ACII. OZZY 05:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been added a bunch of times before, and Mary Kirby suggests it was not anyway, and that it was actually named after Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 06:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Bug after upgrade There's this bug in the game if you upgraded Bianca with the lyrium piece where the audio for bianca is muted. Can someone explain? Assassin's Creed Should it be mentioned that in Assassin's Creed 2/Brotherhood Bartolomeo d'Alviano has a sword named Bianca? The relationship he has with his sword is very similar how Varric treats Bianca. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 16:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :No. Comparisons should generally be avoided because these are opinions-based (see the guidelines). Before someone suggests it, it is not a reference to Assasins's Creed, per the trivia item (see Mary Kirby's post, who wrote Varric). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Name origin confirmed? There's that last bit of trivia about Bianca being named after a woman he loved. While it was hinted in DAII nothing was actually stated, has this been officially confirmed? --Nintendogeek01 (talk) 14:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :It was revealed as part of the plot for Until We Sleep. Henio0 (talk) 07:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Comic related trivia Within DA:2, Legacy DLC - during the talk with Gerav, Varric states that Bianca has never jammed. The comic Until We Sleep in, Part 1 page 6, shows Bianca jamming. The second part is in the comic the woman Bianca designed the crossbow while Gerav must have made it. I'm unsure if it's at all relevant for the wiki to record or not. I just noticed these and wondered if it's worth adding, whether comic related lore matters or not. Rammiton (talk) 17:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :They can be added as a trivia, just don't forget to add references so that others can check the source. 17:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't Bianca deserve her own page? I mean the character. FirstDrellSpectre Origin So did Gerav or Bianca create Bianca? Or did they do it as a joint project? Varric just says "if the carta ever find out anyone else was involved", which I can't comprehend. StagsKilledDragons (talk) 19:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Split Since Bianca in Inquisition has completely different states, I propose we create a new article titled '''Bianca (Inquisition), and possibly rename this to Bianca (Dragon Age II). -- 07:16, November 30, 2014 (UTC) : I think this would be a really good idea. Though, if we do that, I also vote for moving or copying the Bianca schematics from the Schematics page to the Bianca (Inquisition) page. When looking for how to upgrade Bianca, I always end up on the current Bianca page, get redirected to Schematics, and then I have to use the find function to locate the Bianca specifics. It would be way easier to have that all on one page. Heidirs (talk) 13:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, after reviewing this page a little more. I think we should have a Bianca Upgrades page and just take the upgrades portion of this page and make it its own page. There's a lot of good information on this page of Bianca in general, so I don't think we could easily divide into DA2 and DAI. But for purposes of easily finding the upgrades, I think we could just make an upgrades page and include the upgrade info for DA2 and DAI there. And then leave this page titled as is.Heidirs (talk) 13:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: Heidirs' proposal sounds good to me. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Bianca Upgrades page created. Working on cleaning up this page and the schematics page to redirect. Heidirs (talk) 19:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: That looks good, but we still face the problem of all the stats in this article's infobox belonging to the version in Inquisition and nothing on here about the Inquisition weapon's base stats, which we list on every other weapon article. I don't know if a second infobox would solve that or not, or if that's even possible, but the missing stats is my main concern. -- 22:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: The stats for Bianca on this page originally said "levels with Varric," referring to DA2. So the base stats were never listed to begin with. That said... I think base stats would go well on the upgrades page since you are upgrading the weapon from the base stats... but that's just an idea. I never pay attention to base stats so I have no idea how these things are usually done.Heidirs (talk) 22:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Regarding the stats in infobox: The codex entry infoboxes have the possibility to add specific lines of information for separate games. For example "locationDAO/locationDAI" or "numberDAO/numberDAI" etc. Could this be possible with a WeaponTransformer as well? Like having something in the lines of "Base stats DA2" and "Base stats DAI" or whatever it is called. If it is possible, it might be a good solution. :::::Regarding the split, Bianca DA2 had so little information of upgrades so personally I didn't see this page becoming overwhelming. With proper sections, it's easy to navigate on the page and it can be easier to have all information on one page. But as the upgrades of Bianca DAI are plenty, I understand if you think a new article might be needed. <-Kewpies (talk) 23:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Intro / material Can someone please explain/translate "carved-wood stock" in the first paragraph to me? I assume, there's a typo or something similar, but am not sure enough about my English… Oh, and it would be nice, if someone with a better knowledge of the English grammar could check my commas. CompleCCity (talk) 12:51, October 28, 2016 (UTC) : The stock is the part of a rifle/firearm that you hold against your shoulder when firing. It's attached to the barrel and the trigger mechanism. It's also called the butt of a weapon. So in this case, the stock is made of wood, and the wood's been carved. You wouldn't say that a weapon is made of carved wood stock though, you'd rather say it has one. As for the commas, only needed to change 2 or 3. Most notably, there shouldn't be any commas after "claim" as in "he publicly claimed his weapon had been invented." --Evamitchelle (talk) 13:19, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer. Yes, that's how I thought it would be, but – as said – wasn't sure enough. (Butt? Really? ) ::So you've changed some things back… Okay, my understanding of the English language: ::*and even lied to Hawke about it having been built by Gerav – it is related to the fact, who has built the weapon, then what has been built by Gerav; there's missing an object in the sentence, thus my rewording ::*real Bianca vs. name giver – the weapon Bianca is also real, I wanted to make a difference ::*confides in vs. confides to – according to my dictionary, "confide" can be used without a preposition (to confide something in general); with "in somebody", which you are using, that would mean, I'm telling something about me, but no specific thing, more in general; and with "something to somebody", meaning, I tell a specific secret to a specific person, which would be the case here, not? CompleCCity (talk) 14:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::* In this sentence "even lied to Hawke about it having been built by Gerav" the it refers to Bianca the crossbow, as in "he even lied about Bianca having been built by Gerav." There's nothing missing from this sentence, and yours was correct as well so it was just a matter of preference for me (wanting less pause in an already long sentence). :::*In that case 'Bianca's namesake' would work better than 'name giver'. :::*I'm not sure how to really explain it but basically it's like this: you say confide in someone about something; confide something to someone. Here the sentence is "confides in Leliana that Gerav created..." so the first case applies. ::: (And yep, it's butt, or even buttstock, which sounds even sillier). --Evamitchelle (talk) 16:02, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Many thanks for your time and this lessons. (Though I'm not completely convinced; I doubt I will use to confide… very often.) ::::I'll choose "namesake" then. ::::(And thinking of a weapon's recoil, butt-kicking gains a whole new meaning. ) ::::CompleCCity (talk) 08:49, October 29, 2016 (UTC)